


Best Gift Ever

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, OT5, homofobia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wpadł na pomysł urodzinowego prezentu dla Nialla, kiedy leżeli na cholernej podłodze hotelowego pokoju, na wpół nadzy i dyszeli ciężko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift Ever

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na zagłówku hotelowego łóżka, drugą przytrzymując swojego penisa. Spojrzał w dół i oddech po raz kolejny uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy poczuł płaskie pociągnięcie języka przy swoim wejściu, a potem wsuwające się w niego palce. Zaciskając zęby, poruszył lekko biodrami, bo jakkolwiek obezwładniająco przyjemny był rimming w wykonaniu Harry’ego Stylesa, Louis miał na dzisiejszą noc nieco inne plany. Dlatego uniósł się, ignorując jęk protestu ze strony Harry’ego i odwrócił się, opadając tak, że penis chłopaka znajdował się dokładnie naprzeciwko jego twarzy.  
Nie tracąc czasu, przesunął po nim językiem i kiedy Harry uniósł lekko biodra, Louis wyciągnął się nieco i wziął w usta samą główkę. A potem czekał.  
Harry znów szarpnął biodrami, jęcząc żałośnie, ale Louis jedynie w odpowiedzi odsunął się, pozwalając, by penis wysunął się z jego ust. Wiedział, że Harry nie widzi jego twarzy w tej pozycji, ale i tak uniósł brew w ponagleniu, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego długiego, twardego penisa. Znów wziął go w usta, tym razem ssąc od razu, gdy tylko poczuł usta Harry’ego na swoim własnym kutasie.  
Seks w tej pozycji zazwyczaj przypominał u nich bardziej wyścig, kto kogo szybciej doprowadzi do orgazmu, niż cokolwiek innego i tym razem nie było inaczej. Louis pamiętał, że ostatnim razem doszedł żenująco szybko, więc skupił się na jakichś dość mało pobudzających obrazach i zaczął szybko pieścić Harry’ego ręką, liżąc jednocześnie jego jądra.  
Przyłożył usta do małego „ **L** ” wytatuowanego po wewnętrznej stronie lewego uda Harry’ego, całując lekko tatuaż i poprawił swoją pozycję, pozwalając, aby Harry mógł złapać oddech i poczuć fałszywą nadzieję na wygraną. Po kilku sekundach bez ostrzeżenia wsunął jego penisa do połowy w usta i zaczął ssać mocno, uśmiechając się krzywo z pełnymi ustami, gdy Harry zajęczał głośno i po chwili spuścił się prosto w jego gardło.  
Mimo trzyletniej praktyki, Louis odsunął się, kaszląc gwałtownie.  
Przewrócił się na bok, próbując złapać oddech, ale kiedy Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby wynagrodzić mu cały ten ból, Louis uniósł się łokciach i spojrzał na chłopaka, który... po prostu leżał z zamkniętymi oczami.  
— Nie rób sobie żartów, Styles — oznajmił nieco zachrypniętym głosem.  
— Przecież nie śpię — mruknął Harry, podnosząc się do siadu, a potem kładąc na boku, obok niego. Nachylił się po pocałunek, wsuwając język w jego usta i dokładnie smakując tam siebie.  
Louis sapnął, gdy duża, ciepła dłoń Harry’ego zamknęła się na jego penisie, zbierając obfite krople nasienia z główki i rozsmarowując je po całej długości. I skoro Louis nie musiał dłużej walczyć o wygraną, wystarczyło kilka leniwych pociągnięć, aby doszedł na kłykcie Harry’ego z długim, wysokim westchnieniem.  
Harry znów się podniósł, ignorując protesty Louisa i sięgnął do stolika nocnego po paczkę mokrych chusteczek. Wytarł dokładnie rękę, a potem brzuch i uda Louisa.  
— Przestań — mruknął Louis, odsuwając się. — I tak musimy wziąć prysznic.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i rzucił brudną chusteczkę na stolik. Ułożył się na poduszkach i klepnął Louisa lekko w łydkę.  
— Wiem, ale to nie znaczy, że do tego czasu mamy się do siebie przykleić.  
— Mmm — wymruczał Louis, bo ten pomysł wcale nie wydawał się taki zły, ale nie powiedział tego na głos; tak sentymentalny stawał się dopiero po trzech orgazmach pod rząd.  
Harry znów poklepał go po łydce i Louis westchnął, siadając i przesuwając się tak, że leżał głową na poduszkach; Harry natychmiast owinął się wokół niego.  
— Mówiłeś wcześniej, że chciałeś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać — powiedział, przesuwając lekko dłonią po jego plecach.  
— Wcześniej, czyli zanim posadziłeś mnie na swojej twarzy? — mruknął Louis, walcząc ze snem. — Naprawdę, Harry, samokontrola nie jest jednak twoją najmocniejszą stroną.  
Harry uszczypnął go lekko, a Louis zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, całując lekko ptaki na jego obojczykach.  
— To nie moja wina, że dobrze wyglądasz w tych legginsach i czarnym podkoszulku.  
— Komplementy, komplementy… — wymruczał Louis, próbując przypomnieć sobie, o czym mógłby chcieć porozmawiać z Harrym, ale jego powieki były takie ciężkie i…  
— Lou. — Harry lekko nim potrząsnął. — Lou, nie śpij, musimy iść pod prysznic.  
— Sam idź pod prysznic — mruknął Louis, przewracając się i wciskając twarz w poduszkę. — Sam idź… Niall ma za trzy tygodnie urodziny.  
Louis poczuł, jak Harry opada na materac.  
— Wiem — powiedział. — Masz już jakiś pomysł na prezent?  
Louis odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.  
— O to samo chciałem zapytać ciebie. — Ziewnął potężnie. — Ale widzę, że obaj jesteśmy w czarnej dupie.  
— W dupie, powiadasz? — wymruczał Harry, ruszając znacząco brwiami.  
— Och, matko. — Louis uniósł się, wzdychając cierpiętniczo. — Chodźmy lepiej pod ten prysznic.  
Kiedy dwadzieścia minut później pieprzył Harry’ego pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, wszystkie myśli o urodzinowej imprezie Nialla kompletnie wyleciały mu z głowy. 

* * * 

Liama dorwał w autobusie, chwilę po zakończeniu koncertu. Harry rozmawiał na skypie z Gemmą, nadrabiając zaległości w rodzinnych kontaktach, a Niall i Zayn grali w coś na konsoli. Więc Louis wykorzystał wolny moment, aby wybadać coraz bardziej naglący temat.  
— Yo, Payno, masz chwilę dla swojego ulubionego brata? — zapytał, szturchając go lekko ramieniem.  
— To zależy — mruknął Liam, nie przerywając przyczepiania zdjęć polaroidowych do wielkiej tablicy korkowej, którą zawiesili naprzeciwko wejścia do autokaru.  
Było to już swego rodzaju tradycją, że podczas każdej trasy koncertowej, oprócz cyfrowych aparatów, używali również polaroidów, wybierając potem te najśmieszniejsze zdjęcia i wieszając je na pamiątkę. Na trzeciej tablicy było już ich dość sporo, ale Louis nie zdążył jeszcze wybrać swojego ulubionego.  
— Od czego? — zapytał, patrząc jak Liam przyczepia ostatnią fotkę.  
— Od tego, czy próbujesz mnie zagadać, żeby Harry miał czas upchnąć do moich butów zużyte kondomy.  
Liam odsunął się, przyglądając się tablicy, a potem odczepił kilka zdjęć, przesuwając je minimalnie w lewo. A potem znów na poprzednie miejsce.  
Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło, ale dzięki za pomysł, stary.  
— Nie waż się nawet — wymruczał niewyraźnie Liam przez trzymane w ustach pinezki. Przez chwilę jeszcze przesuwał kilkakrotnie zdjęcia, a potem przypiął wszystko i odwrócił się do przyjaciela. — No i co myślisz? — zapytał, wskazując na tablicę.  
Louis przekrzywił głowę, ale mówiąc szczerze nie sądził, że cała detaliczna aranżacja miała jakieś znaczenie, więc wskazał jedynie na zdjęcie śmiejącego się Nialla.  
— To jest zajebiste. — Liam kiwnął głową z uśmiechem. — A jeśli mowa o Horanie — ciągnął Louis, bo stracił wystarczająco dużo czasu — to zastanawiałem się, czy masz już pomysł na jego prezent urodzinowy?  
Liam zmarszczył brwi.  
— A nie mamy jeszcze jakichś dwóch tygodni?  
— Daj spokój, Payno. Kto, jak kto, ale ty musisz mieć coś zaplanowanego.  
— Mówiąc szczerze, to chyba coś mam. — Liam wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając dłonią po krótkich włosach. — Jakiś czas temu trafiłem na aukcję z różnymi motywami koniczyny z całego świata. Plus Paul pomaga mi zorganizować gitarę podpisaną przez zawodników tej irlandzkiej drużyny rugby, którą Nialler tak uwielbia.  
Louis sapnął.  
— To zajebisty pomysł, Niall padnie, jak to zobaczy.  
Liam znów wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko i zerkając na tablicę. Potem spojrzał ostro na Louisa.  
— Tylko nie waż się wygadać, Tommo — ostrzegł, na co Louis przewrócił oczami. — Mówię serio. Może i nie mam szczęścia do kawałów praktycznych, ale twój trener bardzo mnie lubi i wystarczy lekka sugestia, a twoje treningi staną się czystym piekłem.  
— Ranisz mnie, Liam. Będę milczał jak grób, obiecuję. I dzięki za informację, nawet jeśli to znaczy, że dalej nie mam pojęcia, co mogę mu dać.  
Liam uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę. Co samo w sobie nie było niczym nowym, więc Louis zignorował to, szczerząc się w odpowiedzi.  
— Wracam do Harry’ego — oznajmił. — Sam wiesz, jakie ten chłopak ma sprytne dłonie.  
Uskoczył ze śmiechem, gdy Liam zamachnął się lekko na niego i wrócił do przedziału sypialnego.  
A jeśli wrzucił do jego butów kilka umoczonych w wodzie prezerwatywach — no cóż, niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. 

* * * 

Louis nienawidził wieczorów takich, jak ten. Wieczorów, kiedy leżał sam w hotelowym łóżku, gapiąc się w sufit i unikając jakiegokolwiek dostępu do Internetu, ponieważ i tak wiedział, co tam zobaczy, więc po co miał gnębić się dodatkową wizualizacją. Harry’ego nie było już od dwóch godzin i z pewnością każda strona plotkarska, jak i zdecydowana większość tagów na tumblerze, była pełna jego zdjęć z najnowszą panienką na ramieniu. Louis uparcie odmawiał poznania jej imienia; wiedział tylko, że była świeżą gwiazdeczką wschodzącą na rynek muzyczny.  
Jakby tego było mało, dzisiejszy wywiad radiowy okazał się dość burzliwy i w zasadzie nie doszedł do skutku. Zgodnie z ostatnim trendem mieli zostać podzieleni na dwie grupki, a Harry z Niallem poszli jako pierwsi. Rozmowa miała zostać nagrana i puszczona później jako część jakiegoś programu. Louis, wraz z Zaynem i Liamem, czekali na swoją kolej w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu i nie słyszeli, ani nie widzieli niczego, co działo się obok, więc to, że byli zaskoczeni, kiedy rozłoszczony Niall wypadł z nagrania, to zbyt mało powiedziane.  
Harry wyszedł chwilę po nim, również wyglądając na zdenerwowanego.  
Okazało się, że dziennikarka próbowała wypytać Nialla jak radzi sobie z tak „okrutnymi, homoseksualnymi podejrzeniami”, jeśli chodziło o Harry’ego. I „czy ich przyjaźń przetrwałaby, gdyby okazało się, że któryś z chłopców jest homoseksualistą” oraz „czy osoby homoseksualne powinny mieć swoje miejsce w show businessie?”.  
Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, kręciło się wokół bycia gejem w zespole popowym i — serio — Louis myślał, że ten temat został już wyczerpany, ale wyglądało na to, że się mylił. Każda wypowiedź nachalnej dziennikarki pachniała jawną homofobią, ponieważ — jak opowiadał mu Harry — każdą ich odpowiedź przekręcała, stawiając wszystko w negatywnym świetle.  
Nie mógł nic… Potrząsnął głową. Przez długi czas kłamał sam sobie, że nie może nic w tej sytuacji zrobić; że to wszystko nie zależy ani od niego, ani od Harry’ego, ale to nie był prawda i Louis dobrze o tym wiedział.  
Faktem było to, że się bał. Nie tego, co pomyślą o nim ludzie (nie był idiotą — wiedział, że spośród całej piątki, to on był obstawiany, jako ten homo, więc jeśli wyszedłby z szafy, wszyscy, którzy rzucali w niego pedalskimi wyzwiskami, byliby wniebowzięci swoją pierdoloną intuicją), ale tego, jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje, jeśli chodziło o resztę zespołu i ich załogę. Często rozmawiał o tym z Harrym i mimo że obaj byli zmęczeni całą tą szopką, miłość i poświęcenie dla braci zawsze jednak brały górę. Westchnął i już miał chwycić telefon, żeby pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi pokoju.  
— Otwarte! — krzyknął.  
— Rusz dupę, Tommo — usłyszał głos Zayna. — Mam zajęte ręce.  
Louis szybko zerwał się z łóżka, bo towarzystwo jednego z chłopców było tym, czego potrzebował najbardziej. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, przywitał go wprost niebiański widok Zayna z dwoma sześciopakami i zestawem filmów na DVD.  
— Och, aniele — wymruczał, natychmiast zabierając piwa z rąk chłopaka. — Czy bolało, jak spadałeś z nieba?  
Zayn przewrócił oczami i przeszedł obok niego, natychmiast kierując się do odtwarzacza.  
— A gdzie trawa? — zapytał Louis, przyglądając się, jak Zayn odpala film i siada na kanapie. — I reszta? — dodał, jakby po namyśle.  
— Trawa się skończyła — oznajmił Malik. — Liam umówił się z Sophią, a Niall założył się z Joshem, że zje wszystko, co mają w karcie dań, więc będzie zajęty przez kilka następnych godzin. A co, nie pasuje ci moje towarzystwo?  
Louis pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Odstawił piwa na stolik i opadł na kanapę obok chłopaka.  
— Nie, Zaynie, mój chłopcze, wiesz, że jesteś moim ulubieńcem.  
— Och, przestań, pewnie mówisz tak każdemu. — Zayn zamrugał zalotnie i zaśmiał się, szturchając Louisa. — No dalej, zadzwoń po jakieś jedzenie i możemy zaczynać.  
Półtorej godziny później, w głowie Louisa szumiało już przyjemnie, a humor polepszył mu się zdecydowanie, kiedy Harry napisał, że wraca już do hotelu.  
— Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Zayn? — mruknął, szturchając palcem w pokryty zarostem policzek przyjaciela.  
— Tak, Lou, kocham cię najmocniej na świecie.  
— Nieeeee chodzi mi o to.  
Zayn dopił swoje piwo i odstawił puszkę na stolik, unosząc brew w niemym pytaniu.  
— Co dasz Niallerowi na urodziny?  
— To tajemnica — mruknął natychmiast Zayn. Osunął się nieco na kanapie, a potem wstał tak szybko, że Louisowi zakręciło się w głowie. — Będę się chyba zbierał.  
— Ej, ej! To mało subtelne zignorowanie tematu. — Louis chwycił go za koszulkę i pociągnął lekko. — No dalej, nie daj się prosić. Przecież wiesz, że nic mu nie powiem — dodał szybko.  
Zayn milczał, pocierając nerwowo dłonie.  
— Czy to ma jakiś związek z rysunkiem? — zapytał Louis i kiedy Zayn dalej milczał, Louis wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. — Pokażesz mi?  
— To głupie — wymamrotał Zayn, odsuwając się. — Poza tym, mam to u siebie w pokoju.  
— Więc pójdę z tobą! — Louis zerwał się na równe nogi i zachwiał tak mocno, że gdyby przyjaciel w porę go nie złapał, roztrzaskałby sobie głowę o stolik. — Proszę, Zaynie — jęknął, oplątując Malika ramionami.  
Zayn w końcu poddał się i zaprowadził wciąż chichoczącego Louisa do pokoju.  
— Zostań tutaj — powiedział, sadzając go na kanapie, a sam podszedł do swojej walizki i przez chwilę grzebał w niej, aż znalazł oprawiony w twardą okładkę zeszyt.  
Louis wyciągnął ochoczo ręce i Zayn podał mu go, siadając obok.  
Nawet wstawiony spodziewał się, że prezent zaprze mu dech w piersiach i nie mylił się. Było to wymieszanie szkicownika z pamiętnikiem. Przewracał kartki powoli, chłonąc wszystkie wspomnienia i czując, jak niedorzeczne ciepło rozpływa się po jego piersi. Były tam ich portrety, flagi państw w jakich byli, fragmenty piosenek, szkice przedstawiające różne zabawne sytuacje, jakie im się przytrafiły i wiele, wiele innych aspektów, które składały się na część krótkiej, ale obezwładniająco bogatej historii One Direction.  
— To niesamowite, Zayn — powiedział Louis miękko, przesuwając palcem po rysunku Nialla grającego na gitarze. — Kiedy zacząłeś go prowadzić?  
— Jakiś czas temu. — Zayn wzruszył z zażenowaniem ramionami. — Na początku robiłem to dla siebie, ale pomyślałem, że Niall kocha to wszystko najbardziej z nas wszystkich, więc… uważasz, że mu się spodoba?  
— Oczywiście — odparł Louis natychmiast. — Jest przepiękny.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Dzięki, Tommo.  
— Nie ma sprawy. — Louis oddał mu szkicownik. — A teraz przypomnij mi, proszę, numer mojego pokoju. Mój chłopak powinien już wrócić ze swojej randki.  
— Lou…  
— Nie, nie, w porządku, wszyscy wiemy, jak to jest. Nie będę psuć tego pięknego nastroju pedalskimi problemami. Dobranoc, skarbie. — Nachylił się, całując go w policzek. — Niall będzie zachwycony tym prezentem.  
— Branoc, Lou. Wszystko jakoś się ułoży, wiesz?  
Louis posłał mu nieco bolesny uśmiech i chwiejnie skierował się do drzwi.  
Na szczęście ich pokoje znajdowały się na tym samym korytarzu, ale na nieszczęście, Louis miał do przejścia prawie całą jego cholerną długość. Pokój jego oraz Harry’ego znajdował się tuż obok wind i Louis już właśnie miał wsunąć do czytnika kartę, aby otworzyć drzwi, kiedy jedna z nich zadzwoniła cicho i metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym stuknięciem.  
Harry wyszedł na korytarz, trzymając telefon przy uchu i zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy go zobaczył.  
— Właśnie do ciebie dzwoniłem, gdzie… — zaczął i urwał nagle, ponieważ Louis znalazł się przy nim w następnej sekundzie, rzucając mu się na szyję.  
Louis pocałował go mocno, przygryzając jego dolną wargę i zamruczał zadowolony, kiedy Harry z cichym sapnięciem uchylił usta i automatycznie oddał pocałunek.  
Po chwili jednak odsunął od siebie Louisa, mocno trzymając go za ramiona.  
— Co robisz? — wysapał. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale korytarz był pusty. — Ktoś mógł nas…  
— Och, przestań. — Louis wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku i cofnął w stronę drzwi. Spróbował znów wsunąć kartę do czytnika, ale ręce drżały mu zbyt mocno. — Jakby to naprawdę miało jakieś kurewskie znaczenie. Ja pierdolę, czemu to nie działa — warknął.  
Harry zabrał mu łagodnie kartę i sam otworzył drzwi. Wskazał na wnętrze zapraszającym gestem. Louis, zamiast wejść, wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos, nachylając się w stronę chłopaka.  
Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.  
— _Cuchniesz nią._  
Mina Harry’ego stwardniała.  
— Właź do środka — powiedział tylko.  
Jakaś część Louisa chciała zbuntować się dziecinnie; tupnąć nogą i skrzyżować ramiona na piersi, żądając wyjaśnień, ale nie był na tyle zalany, żeby nie wiedzieć, że nic z tego nie było winą Harry’ego.  
Posłusznie wszedł do środka i kiedy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, natychmiast znalazł się na nim. Obrócił ich tak, że plecy miał przyciśnięte do ściany i podskoczył, oplątując go nogami w pasie. Dłonie Harry’ego natychmiast znalazły się na jego tyłku i tym razem nie odepchnął go, kiedy Louis nachylił się po pocałunek. Przez chwilę jedną dłonią gładził uspokajająco policzek Harry’ego, ale kiedy ten odsunął się, zamykając usta na jego szyi, Louis znów poczuł ten zapach. Ciężką słodycz damskich perfum, spod których niewyraźnie przebijał się owocowy aromat szamponu Harry’ego.  
— Dlaczego cuchniesz, jak ona? — zapytał, zaciskając prawą dłoń na jego włosach i ciągnąc za nie. Harry z jękiem odchylił głowę. — Nie możesz cuchnąć, jak ona.  
Okej, więc może Louis nie był zalany na tyle, żeby nie wiedzieć, że to nie było winą Harry’ego, ale wibrująca pod jego skórą zazdrość nie potrzebowała zbyt wiele, aby ruszyć do akcji.  
— Lou…  
Louis zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.  
— Nie możesz _smakować_ , jak ona — powiedział i warknął z frustracji na samą myśl o tym, że Harry miałby całować tę głupią zdzirę chociażby w _policzek._  
Zeskoczył na ziemię; stanął na palcach i przycisnął usta do ucha chłopaka.  
— Chcę, żebyś pachniał, jak ja, Haz, i smakował jak ja. Myślisz, że można coś z tym zrobić?  
Ludzie żartowali sobie, że Harry jest jak młody jelonek, potykający się o własne nogi i wpadający na wszystko i wszystkich, ale Louis uważał, że nigdy nie było w tym chłopcu więcej gracji, niż wtedy, gdy opadał przed nim na kolana.  
Harry zsunął jego spodnie i bieliznę do połowy ud, przesuwając językiem w górę na wpół twardego członka. Delikatnie ściskał jego jądra prawą dłonią i kiedy Louis stwardniał zupełnie, przycisnął na chwilę usta z boku jego penisa, a potem — nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa — wsunął go niemal w całości do ust.  
Kiedy jego członek uderzył w tył gardła Harry’ego, Louis z sapnięciem rozchylił nogi szerzej, delikatnie poruszając biodrami. Harry pozwalał mu na to przez chwilę, a potem przekręcił lekko głowę tak, że członek Louisa uderzył we wnętrze jego policzka, uwypuklając go. Louis z jękiem przyłożył do tego miejsca dłoń.  
Harry odchylił się, łapiąc oddech i zaczął lizać jego jądra, pieszcząc go jednocześnie dłonią. Po chwili przesunął usta niżej, przyciskając je do małego „ **H** ” na lewym udzie i Louis poczuł, że budujący się w nim miesza się z falą czułości do tego chłopca.  
— Haz — wysapał. — Haz, już…  
Harry natychmiast wziął w usta samą główkę, nie przerywając dotykać go dłonią i Louis praktycznie wyskamlał jego imię, dochodząc.  
Przyglądał się, jak Harry odsuwa się, nie zamykając ust i Louis widział swoje nasienie na jego języku; gdyby miał siłę, stwardniałby po raz kolejny, kiedy Harry uniósł brew i przełknął.  
Louis opadł na kolana i pocałował go.  
— Smakujesz, jak ja — wysapał; przycisnął nos do szyi Harry’ego. — Pachniesz, jak ja.  
— Lou, proszę. — Harry chwycił jego dłoń i przycisnął do swojego krocza. Ciasny materiał jego spodni nie mógł być wygodny.  
Louis popchnął go na plecy, rozpinając rozporek i tylko odrobinę siłując się ze ściągnięciem dżinsów i bielizny.  
— Chcesz, żebym też smakował, jak ty? — zapytał, przyciskając usta obok ciemnej główki i trącając ją lekko nosem.  
— Louis, _proszę,_ Boże — powtórzył Harry, zaciskając palce na dywanie.  
Takiej prośby Louis nie mógł zignorować i od dawna wiedział, że kiedy Harry mu obciągał, działało to na niego tak samo, o ile nawet nie bardziej. Więc nie był zdziwiony, kiedy chwilę później Harry spuścił się na jego policzek.  
Louis wpadł na pomysł urodzinowego prezentu dla Nialla, kiedy leżeli na cholernej podłodze hotelowego pokoju, na wpół nadzy i dyszeli ciężko.  
— Harry! — Louis potrząsnął nim lekko. — Harry, obczaj ten motyw!  
Harry słuchał, a jego zdezorientowanie stopniowo zmieniało się w zrozumienie i radość. Uśmiechnął się.  
— Okej, okej, zgadzam się. Kocham cię, wiesz?  
— No raczej. — Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Ja też cię kocham, Bambi. 

* * * 

Oficjalna impreza urodzinowa miała odbyć się w jednym z londyńskich klubów, ale cała piątka zebrała się wcześniej, żeby w spokoju złożyć Niallowi życzenia i dać mu prezenty. Louis nerwowo wykręcał dłonie. Tak jak przypuszczał, Niall był zachwycony podpisaną gitarą i niemal popłakał się, przeglądając szkicownik od Zayna. Jednak w końcu zamknął zeszyt, odkładając go delikatnie na stolik.  
— No, Tommo — powiedział, pocierając o siebie dłonie. — A ty co masz dla mnie?  
Louis zerknął na Harry’ego, który kiwnął głowa i otworzył swojego laptopa.  
— Nasza dwójka ma dla ciebie coś specjalnego, Horan — powiedział, kiedy Harry wystukiwał coś na klawiaturze. Kątem oka widział, że pasek przesyłania zbliżał się ku końcowi.  
— Sknerzy — wyszczerzył się Niall. — Co to jest?  
— Jeszcze chwila — wtrącił Harry. — Okej, już. Chodźcie tutaj wszyscy.  
Reszta chłopców podeszła do nich. Harry postawił laptop na stoliku, przysuwając się bliżej Louisa. Niall usiadł obok niego, a Zayn i Liam stanęli za nimi, opierając się o kanapę.  
— Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest wasza seks taśma — oznajmił Niall.  
— Spoko, i tak widzieliśmy już wszystko, co było do zobaczenia — powiedział Zayn.  
Louis nie odezwał się, patrząc jak Harry klika w nazwę filmiku.  
— Youtube? — zapytał Liam. — Co wy…  
— Cicho — przerwał mu Niall, wpatrując się w ekran szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Louis na ekranie siedział na łóżku, a jego wzrok skierowany był gdzieś za kamerę.  
— _Podłączyłeś wszystko?_  
Obraz zatrząsł się lekko, a potem znów ustabilizował.  
— _Tak myślę. Czemu te cholerstwa mają tyle opcji?_  
— _No dalej, Hazza!_ — ponaglił Louis na ekranie i wyszczerzył się do obiektywu.  
Liam, Zayn i Niall sapnęli równocześnie. Louis zacisnął dłoń na kolanie Harry’ego.  
Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się Harry, siadając obok Louisa na łóżku.  
— _Czuję się, jakbym znów kręcił video pamiętnik w X Faktorze_ — oznajmił, marszcząc nieco brwi. Louis na ekranie szturchnął go i Harry odwrócił głowę, uśmiechając się miękko. — _Z tą różnicą, że wtedy nie mogłem zrobić tego_ — powiedział cicho i… nachylił się po pocałunek.  
Był to chyba jeden z najdelikatniejszych i najsubtelniejszych pocałunków w całym ich związku, uznał Louis, patrząc, jak w kącikach oczu Louisa na ekranie pojawią się zmarszczki i kiedy odsuwa się, aby po chwili znów musnąć usta Harry’ego, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
— _Więc teraz chyba wszystko jasne, co?_ — zapytał, zwracając się do kamery. — _Harry i ja…_  
Krew szumiała mu w uszach, zagłuszając to, co sam mówił na ekranie. Zerknął na Nialla, który tym razem naprawdę płakał. Na ramionach czuł zaciśnięte dłonie Liama i Zayna, i kiedy uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że obaj wpatrują się w laptopa. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyobraził sobie dumy wypisanej na ich twarzach.  
— _…i tak to wyszło. Jestem pewien, że jeszcze o nas usłyszycie_ — kontynuował Louis na ekranie. — _Chcesz coś dodać, Hazza?_  
Harry na ekranie skinął głową, uśmiechając się.  
— _Wszystkiego najlepszego, Niall_ — powiedział i pomachał do kamery.  
Filmik skończył się, a w pokoju zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie pociągnięciami nosa. Siła, z jaką Louis ściskał udo Harry’ego, najpewniej blokowała mu przepływ krwi. Sam nie wiedział, co czuł. Kiedy zdecydowali się na ten krok, był podekscytowany. Teraz czuł strach, euforię, przerażenie i obezwładniające poczucie wolności.  
Już miał się odezwać — nie wiedział, czy powinien przeprosić, czy błagać od razu o przebaczenie — kiedy ubiegł go Zayn.  
— Jestem z was tak kurewsko dumny — powiedział cicho.  
Niall pociągnął nosem po raz kolejny, przyciągając ich do siebie i płacząc w ich szyje.  
— Mam nadzieję — wysapał — że nie zrobiliście tego tylko dlatego, bo szkodowaliście hajsu na nowe auto.  
Louis zaśmiał się nieco łamliwie, ściskając go mocno. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i ponad ramieniem Nialla skrzyżował spojrzenia z Harrym, który posłał mu drżący uśmiech.  
— No przestań, Horan — powiedział cicho Louis. — Zostaw trochę łez na nasze wesele.  
Liam i Zayn obeszli kanapę, również dołączając do grupowego uścisku.  
Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zadaniem cisnącego mu się na usta pytania:  
— Nie… Nie jesteście na nas wściekli, że tego z wami nie ustaliliśmy?  
Niall natychmiast pokręcił głową.  
— To wasza decyzja — powiedział.  
Zayn kiwnął na potwierdzenie.  
— Chcemy tylko, żebyście byli szczęśliwi.  
Louis spojrzał na Liama, który już otwierał usta, kiedy ich telefony rozdzwoniły się praktycznie jednocześnie. Wszyscy je wyciągnęli i na każdym widniało imię jednego z ich agentów.  
Liam odrzucił połączenie, rzucając telefon na kanapę.  
— Jebać ich — powiedział twardo.  
Harry uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że wydawało się, że bije od niego jakiś blask, kiedy robił to samo. Louis, Zayn i Niall szybko poszli w ich ślady.  
Jebać ich, w rzeczy samej. 

**KONIEC**


End file.
